


Of Rites and Injuries

by StarlightTiki



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Fluff as per usual, M/M, What else is new, includes bickering like dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightTiki/pseuds/StarlightTiki
Summary: Innes gets injured. Ephraim isn't happy about it at all.





	Of Rites and Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back when the second CYL banner was released. Brave Ephraim was perfect (even if I absolutely loathe armors smh) and I wanted to write something involving him. Of course this includes best boi Innes and best dragon daughter Myrrh.  
> Self-indulgence is a wonderful thing.

“Will you stop that? I’m completely fine!”

“Did you not heed the request of the healers? You were told to rest! Why on Earth were you on the training grounds?”

“I can do as I please.”

“Not if you’re injured.”

“It’s none of your concern.”

“It clearly is. How am I supposed to sit back when my partner doesn’t know how to take care of himself?”

“I’m not a child! I don’t need your coddling!”

“If you followed directions this wouldn’t be a problem!”

“Don’t speak down to me!”

Myrrh sighs, peeking out from behind her book as two pairs of aggressive footsteps echo outside the library doors. She’d taken to reading most of the afternoon, partially out of boredom but mostly at the urging of Ephraim.

He’d been unusually hesitant about letting her anywhere near the battlefield lately, much to her dismay, insisting she stay behind and enjoy study sessions with all the other dragons running around the barracks.

 _‘So you can learn more. Being learned is good,’_ Ephraim had insisted, turning her away from a strategy meeting she’d apparently been disinvited from. Myrrh hadn’t the heart to remind him she was nearly two millennia old and had generally kept up with updated education curriculums as time passed. ‘ _This may sound hypocritical coming from me but…the battlefield isn’t everything_.’

‘ _All right._ ’ She replied, confused by his sudden request. Whether this had something to do with his recent pilgrimage for the Rite of the Brave, Myrrh did not know, but something in the way Ephraim stubbornly avoided her gaze told her she wouldn’t be changing his mind anytime soon.

Ah well. She wasn’t all that fond of fighting anyway.

Figuring she’s had enough of reading about “ _The Little Manakete That Could_ ”, Myrrh places the book back where she found it, carefully stepping over a snoring Tiki who’d fallen asleep not even one page in, and leaves the room.

Following the trail of arguing (it was amazing just how far both Innes and Ephraim’s daily bickering could be heard through the castle’s halls), she passes by increasingly exasperated heroes. Most give her pitying looks, others shake their heads with resignation, a few roll their eyes with knowing expressions. Myrrh doesn’t think too much of it. It mostly just leaves her with second-hand embarrassment as she weakly waves off their concern.

She finally stumbles upon the pair in a secluded garden area, glaring daggers at one another while animatedly expressing their points.

“Hello,” Myrrh blurts out mid-aggression towards each other, startling them. There was little point in beating around the proverbial bush with these two. “Why are you angry at each other?”

“I’m not angry!” They simultaneously insist.

“Okay,” Myrrh nods, not convinced in the least. “It will be dinner time soon. Will you both be attending?”

“Is it that late already?” Ephraim asks, seemingly shocked at the natural passage of time. “I actually need to meet with the summoner,” He continues, eyeing Innes with irritation when he scoffs. “You can go on ahead without me.”

“Have a good meeting then.”

Ephraim offers her a tired smile, ruffling her hair before turning to face Innes head on.

“We’ll finish this discussion later. Don’t—“

“ _Goodbye_.” Innes cuts him off icily, leaving without another word. They watch him disappear around the corner.

“…He’s really angry.” Myrrh notes when the other man is out of sight.

Ephraim sighs.

“He’s so stubborn, I can barely stand it.”

“You can hardly complain,” Myrrh responds dryly. “And imagine myself, having to deal with the both of you.”

“You’re right about that,” That gets a laugh out of him. “Go on ahead and eat. We’ll sort this out later, kicking or screaming.”

“Or both.”

Ephraim winks, gone with a swish of his cape.

Myrrh stands there for a moment before continuing down the hall towards the mess hall. Rounding the corner, she finds Innes awaiting her arrival, fiddling with the splint on his arm.

“Thank you for waiting,” Myrrh says with a content grin. “Ever the gentleman.”

“Of course,” Innes replies, fingers unconsciously running over his bandages. Myrrh notes how he hasn’t attempted to replace them despite the drawings she’d scrawled on every part of the material. “My apologies but I couldn’t stand to be in that oaf’s presence any longer.”

“He’s only worried about you. I don’t think he means any harm.”

“ _That’s_ what infuriates me.”

“You don’t find it touching?”

“Having the man I consider a rival, someone of equal footing, see me in this state is—“ Innes frowns, frustration clear as day on his face. “—I do not care for it.”

“I understand,” It didn’t mean Myrrh agreed with him. Eirika had chalked it down to an unhealthy, toxic approach to masculinity while Tana insisted it was her brother being his usual, incorrigible self. Myrrh understood their points, but she had a feeling the problem ran much deeper than a misplaced sense of pride. “You don’t want him to view you as weak.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t think he does, though?” Myrrh purses her lips. “Brother only wants to help you.”

“I don’t need his help. And in any case, he goes much too far with it,” Innes huffs. “It is only a slight injury but he behaves as though I am incapable of doing even the slightest bit of work.”

“I can see how attempting to feed you your breakfast can come across as patronizing.”

“Your understanding is most appreciated.”

“Still…” Myrrh says. “I don’t think you should be too upset. Explaining how his behavior makes you feel should be enough to make him realize he doesn’t need to needlessly worry.”

“I don’t want to talk to him.”

Myrrh laughs at Innes’s childish refusal.

“Why don’t we eat first? If we get there in time, we can get to the bread while it’s freshly baked!”

They have dinner with a disgruntled Tiki questioning why she left without telling her, and a few other of Myrrh’s manakete companions who manage to convince an outnumbered Innes into allowing more drawings onto his already overcrowded cast.

 

* * *

 

“Communication is key!” Myrrh insists after they have both eaten and bathed, pushing a reluctant Innes to a certain restoration lord’s quarters. “Being able to talk out issues is vital for the future king of Frelia.”

“I cannot offer a counterargument when you are in the right,” Innes admits petulantly. “I suppose…speaking on a more civil level should clear the air. Although I do not think I was the only one at fault.”

“There are two sides to any tale!”

“Correct.”

“It takes two to tango!”

“What?”

Myrrh giggles.

“The summoner taught me that one. Apparently in their world, the tango is a type of dance two individuals engage in. The saying is a parallel between the actual dance and coordination two people must have with a problem that arises. Nothing is ever one-sided is the implication. It’s very clever, no?”

“…I see,” Innes comments, momentarily distracted. “Such idioms hold wisdom we can all learn from. However, knowing they come from the summoner is simply…”

“Contradictory. Humans from their world must be incredibly eccentric.”

“Yes.”

“Mhm. Now,” She gestures towards the door. “A friendly knock should suffice in getting his attention.”

“How does one knock in a friendly manner?”

“It’s the feelings behind the knock that matter.”

Innes levels her a blank stare.

“Ephraim, I am entering,” He all but commands, pushing the door open without a care for the occupant. He waves off Myrrh’s angry complaints about his rudeness. “I need to speak with you.”

Thankfully, Ephraim is decent, seated at his desk, candlelight illuminating his otherwise surprised expression.

“It’s rare for you to stop by my room. You didn’t even knock,” Ephraim responds, slightly disgruntled. “Kind of rude, isn’t it?”

“I told you!” Myrrh stomps her feet, closing the door behind them. “I can’t believe you! Friendly knock I said!”

“How do you make a knock friendly?” Ephraim’s face scrunches up in confusion.

“I didn’t feel like it.” Innes uncharacteristically shrugs, flopping down onto the bed with his usual poise.

“ _You’re just being petty…_ ” Myrrh mutters her breath, taking a seat beside him.

“I am here to converse.”

“Okay?” Ephraim flips his chair around to face them both. “What is it?”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“This is where you—“ Myrrh gestures to Ephraim. “—converse. Civilly, of course.”

“Right,” Innes clears his throat. “Ahem. Well, that is…It has come to my attention that my recent errors in battle, leading to this rather minuscule injury, have caused you some concern. It is both unfounded and unnecessary. I am fine.”

“If you were fine, your arm wouldn’t be broken.”

“ _You—_ “ Innes stops at the pointed way Myrrh eyes him, letting out an annoyed sigh. “All right. _Yes_ , my arm is broken. _Yes_ , this could have been avoided had I been more careful. _However_ , what is done is done. I cannot reverse this damage. That does not mean you need to go out of your way to treat me as though I cannot accomplish even the most basic of tasks.”

“If I don’t check up on you, you won’t ask for help.”

“I don’t need help!”

“Which is why I didn’t need to stop by your room this morning to help you dress. Is that right?”

Innes’s face burns with indignation.

“ _I never asked you to do that!_ ”

“That’s the problem! _”_

 _“_ I don’t see why you care so much about this! _”_

_“Are you serious?”_

Myrrh finds herself failing to control the two as the argument gets more heated. She suddenly regrets ever bringing up the idea of talking it out.

 _“_ U-Um, p-please calm down— _“_

 _“_ I don’t need you watching my every step! _I can handle myself!”_

“There’s nothing wrong with relying on me! You never tell me whenever you’re having trouble! Of course I’m going to worry!”

“That doesn’t have anything to do with you!” Innes practically spits out. “Worry about yourself! You are making a bigger deal out of this than it needs to be!”

 _“You could have been killed!_ You were _surrounded_ , Innes. If I hadn’t been there—! _“_

“Stop your self-aggrandizement,” Innes’s tone is venomous. “If you hadn’t been there, I would have found another way. And even if I hadn’t, my life was hardly worth risking the entire strategy—!“

 _“Don’t say that!”_ Ephraim yells, effectively shocking both Innes and Myrrh into silence. “ _Don’t you dare say that!_ ”

“…”

“Please don’t say that. _Please…_ ” Ephraim repeats quietly, running his hands over his face. “…Of course your life is worth risking everything for. Don’t treat it so lightly.”

“Um…” Myrrh hesitantly starts. “I hate to presume but…this wouldn’t have to do with the time you spent away, does it?”

Ephraim takes a moment to silently regain his composure.

“…I told the both of you about what the rite entailed.”

“Some sort of strange journey through your memories. Potential outcomes and ones avoided,” Myrrh confirms. “You said it impacted you greatly.”

“Yes,” Ephraim smiles weakly. “A bit too much. I think I lost a great deal of the confidence I once had. _Watching my father_ —“ He cuts himself off. “—Yes, it affected me. Watching myself and my allies risk life and limb to save Magvel was a strange experience. From an outsider’s perspective, it was torture. Being unable to do anything to help. Seeing the both of you get hurt, the possibility that both of you _could—_ “ Ephraim stops once again, swallowing thickly. “ _I couldn’t stand it_. I gained my father’s armor and Garm but I couldn’t—I wanted to _stop_ fighting then and there. I thought, once I got back here, I would take Eirika and the both of you and run away from all of this. We never asked to fight someone else’s war. We had enough of that back home.”

“I suppose it is difficult at times,” Myrrh admits, playing with her fingers. “I don’t like hurting anyone. I don’t like getting hurt. Sometimes I want to leave and not worry about any of this anymore.”

“It’s shameful,” Ephraim says. “I spoke so big about how hungry am I for battle but a few recollections of the war and I consider turning tail and running away. It’s pathetic,” He sighs, finally allowing himself to look Innes in the eye. “I know I shouldn’t be fretting so much over you. I know you don’t need my help. It’s just—When I saw you struggling to break through the enemy lines, I panicked and couldn’t think about anything else but getting you out of there and abandoning this cause.”

“I don’t think it’s shameful,” Myrrh says. “That’s what everyone feels. What makes us strong is that we stay despite how painful it is. It’s probably difficult for you to understand because you’ve always been so confident in your abilities but…fighting _is_ difficult. Even more so because we all care for one another. I know I can’t stop worrying whenever the both of you go out to battle and I have to wait here.”

“I know you are more than capable of annihilating an entire army, but I would much rather you remain here.” Ephraim responds kindly, ruffling the great dragon’s hair.

“Most weapons are incapable of piercing though me,” She responds proudly. “Although…I cannot help but be on edge around any of the Falchions,” Myrrh shivers. “Such power is overwhelming.”

“If they come anywhere near you, they will have to answer to my lance,” Ephraim declares. Noticing that Innes has remained silent throughout his entire explanation, he frowns. “I understand if you think less of me for hesitating like this. I cannot consider myself your rival or equal when I am doubting myself. Surely, you think the same.”

“Do not presume to know what I think,” Innes purses his lips. “Why are you so foolish?”

“You truly have a knack for comfort, Prince Innes of Frelia.”

“Hmph,” Innes clicks his tongue. He takes a few moments to think through his reply before sighing heavily. “To be honest, it is strange to see you question your beliefs like this. I never took you for the type to ever ruminate over your actions.”

“Me neither.”

“In any case, they are still unfounded,” Innes frowns. “I do not know what exactly you saw on your pilgrimage, nor understand the conclusions you took from it, but I will say that you are an immense idiot.”

“What—!“ Ephraim squawks indignantly, silenced by Innes’s stony glare.

“Neither I nor Myrrh are so incompetent that we would fall at the drop of a hat,” Innes continues on sternly. “You are _not_ an army. Neither are we. Which is precisely why we do not fight alone. Whatever your worries, whatever you saw, means _absolutely nothing_ in the face of our strength,” He says, idly picking at his splint. “We cannot avoid the danger we place ourselves in whenever we depart for battle. The best case scenarios are always those where not a soul needs to be injured, however unlikely that is. I cannot promise you this will not happen again, just as you cannot promise me the same. That being said,” Innes meets Ephraim’s gaze, eyes seemingly piercing through his very being. “I do not intend on _not_ returning victorious. No matter the difficulty of the mission, I _will_ return, even if I have to drag my body halfway across this accursed continent to do so. I expect the same of you,” He glances to Myrrh. “And you as well, young lady.”

“Even if I have to crawl!” Myrrh smiles confidently. “There is no other option but success.”

Innes smiles fondly at the girl, looking over to Ephraim once more.

“I ask that you do the same. If you do not, I will drag you back from the afterlife and _finish you myself_.”

“That’s a very mean thing to say, Innes!” Myrrh pouts. “Brother would never fall! He’s as strong as the both of us! Aren’t you?” She smiles at Ephraim. “Even if you’re a weak, crybaby sometimes. Really, how surprising,” Myrrh teases, tittering. “How _charming._ ”

“I haven’t cried at all,” Ephraim huffs, his lips unable to form anything but a matching grin. “I don’t need either of you coaching me on how not to lose battles. I do not pick fights I cannot win, after all,” His expression melts into one of open adoration, seemingly relieved of the weight resting upon his shoulders. “I suppose the both of you have proven me wrong on that point, though.”

“Hehe,” Myrrh laughs triumphantly. “You’re no match for a Great Dragon and the sharpest sniper on all of Magvel.”

“He did not stand a chance.” Innes agrees, not doing anything to stop Myrrh when she playfully nuzzles his arm. “Now please stop your pathetic wallowing and allow me to recover without hovering.”

“As long as you behave responsibly and actually _rest.”_

 _“_ That’s…a reasonable request.”

“Let us shake on it. You too Myrrh.” Ephraim stands, stepping closer to the two seated on his cot. They both reach out, their eyes widening in surprise when Ephraim instead kneels and embraces them both, careful not to prod at Innes’s injury.

“I don’t think this is a hand shake,” Myrrh says, eyebrows furrowed. “Are you okay, Brother?”

“Perhaps something else is ailing you?” Innes questions, an equally as fond as it is exasperated sigh escaping him.

“I’m fine,” Ephraim murmurs, eyes fluttering shut. “ _This is fine_.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I consider the Brave alts the characters in their original form going on some kinda of journey to strengthen their resolve. They get snazzy new outfits to boot so they're like why not??
> 
> I really enjoy how solemn Brave Ephraim seems in his tap conversations. It's cool how it looks like he's come to terms with his duties as king, but at the same time you get the feeling that there's still a part of him that wants to travel the lands as a mercenary and toss his responsibilities to the side. If there's ever a remake for FE8, I hope it goes out of its way to flesh those aspects of Ephraim's character out, because it would be really awesome to see him struggle to reconcile what is expected of him and what he actually wants to do throughout the entire game and how that in turn translates to the strain in his and Lyon's relationship.
> 
> Also, please give us that obvious and much desired Ephraim/Innes support. They don't even need to give them an S Rank. I'd be fine with an A+! Just give us SOME DEVELOPMENT AND UNDERSTANDING BETWEEN THESE TWO BECAUSE THEY'RE MADE FOR EACH OTHER AND PERFECT AND--
> 
> Anyway, I love Innes and Myrrh interacting. It's lovely. Her dragon friends can sense his sugary, kind heart beyond his ice-queen exterior so they tease and drag him around to play. Innes pretends to get mad but seeing Myrrh have a good time makes him think it isn't so bad.
> 
> But then they play pranks on him and he doesn't think that anymore lol  
> It's hard being team leader my poor bby
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
